


Moondance

by ScarlettBlaze



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, lemon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBlaze/pseuds/ScarlettBlaze
Summary: The night before Empress Tianzi's wedding she was lonely and looking ahead towards a seemingly desolate future when she found herself in the company of Anya Alstreim, who was more than willing to help take the Empress's mind off of everything. Tianzi/Anya





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> Moondance
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters.

Silver moonlight was cascading into the large room through the wide-open double doors leading to the balcony. It was sensuous and gentle, casting the room in a pale blue light.

It was a beautiful night, truly, fresh air, and a bird singing in the distance. Oh, how Tianzi wished she was a bird, so that she could fly far, far away from this mess. But she couldn't, she knew that. The girl might've been young, might've been scared, but she knew she had to do her duty.

Odysseus Eu Britannia, what a cold man. Not an ounce of warmth of caring in his face, hands, his eyes wandered over her as if she were simply a table piece, nothing more. She hadn't liked that, not one bit.

The air was warm, but Tianzi found herself shivering. She climbed out of her four-poster bed, feet padding against the floor. She had all but given up trying to go to sleep, the thought that it would be her last night in this room made it all that much harder. Tianzi grabbed a robe from her wardrobe and pulled it over the thin nightgown draped over her delicate body. She hoped that the extra warmth might just stop her shivering.

Tianzi hugged the robe tight against herself and walked out on the balcony. She might've been young, but she understood. She understood far too well. Far more than anyone gave her credit for.

In those fleeting moments she had to herself, she found her mind wandering to other people Li Xingke, Kaguya, soft eyes and caring smiles. How she wished, albeit selfishly she knew, that there was someone there to comfort her.

A rustle broke the young girl out of her thoughts, her eyes darted out to the the dark bushes and trees down below. A figure stood down in the shadows and Tianzi's heart stopped for a moment.

There were guards just outside her bedroom door, she knew, if she screamed someone would surely come to her aid. All the same…

The figure sauntered slowly, head seeming downcast. They didn't seem to have any malicious intent in their body language. Someone just out on a midnight stroll? How odd… Tianzi watched the figure closely as it stepped out into the moonlight, just bright enough to see.

It was that girl she had seen earlier that day, one of the Knights of the Round for Britannia, Anya Alstreim. Her eyes were focused on the little device in her hands, the pink haired girl didn't seem to notice anything else going on around her.

Tianzi let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She didn't know the girl, maybe she had even frightened her a little earlier, but all Tianzi noticed in that moment how similar Anya's figure was to Kaguya, they were quite similar in age too if Tianzi remembered correctly.

There was a lonely ache in Tianzi's heart, one that had been beating like a drum for some time now, maybe that what was compelled her to do what she did next.

"Psst!" Tianzi hissed, hoping that the other girl might be able to hear her from up on her balcony on the second story. Anya looked up with half lidded eyes, still clinging tightly to the device in her hand.

"Oh, hello, there." Anya said monotonously, with a courteous half-bow.

"What are you doing?" Tianzi asked

"Just trying to remember." Anya said with a shake of her head.

"Oh," Tianzi didn't understand and felt it must be something personal.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked in an afterthought

"Shouldn't the Empress be getting some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a big day after all." Tomorrow… the wedding…

"I can't sleep." Tianzi admitted sadly. She traced a circle into the stone floor of her balcony with her foot. It was a strange moment. Tianzi was always made up and often only found herself in professional conversations. Her hair must've been a wreck from tossing and turning for hours in her bed and all she wore was her nightgown and robe, she must've been a sight. But she found herself not really caring. And if Anya had found herself shocked at the sight of the Empress as such, she didn't really show it.

"Would you very much mind…-" Tianzi started, but her voice faltered off, losing her nerve. What was she doing anyway?

"Yes?" Anya asked, tilting her head to one side. Her soft, pink eyes sparkled in the moonlight, urging her to continue.

"Well, keeping me company… just for a bit. Seeing as we're both up and…" Tianzi faltered again. Anya hesitated for a moment and then nodded

"Okay,"

She said carelessly and Tianzi smiled. Without missing a beat, Anya dug her fingers into the cracks and crevices of the stone wall and scaled it as easily as a spider might do, gracefully pulling herself up over the rail of the balcony and landing softly beside Tianzi. The white haired girl watched in awe, her jaw dropped open.

"Wow…"

"One of the benefits of being a Knight of the Round." Anya shrugged as if it was nothing. Tianzi shuffled her feet.

"Did you want to talk?" Anya asked, Tianzi nodded. The white haired girl led the other inside and they both sat on the edge of her bed. It didn't take much prompting for Tianzi to spill everything she had been keeping inside, she always had been something of an open book. Her worries, fears, the things she dreaded, dreams, and her deep seated loneliness all came tumbling clumsily out of her mouth.

And Anya sat, carefully, attentively listening until Tianzi had finished, until for the first time, she shared everything that had been weighing on her mind, to a near stranger at that.

Unbeknownst to her, Anya struggled everyday. Being a Knight of the Round, she did her best to serve Britannia, to help the people, but she also had to live everyday unable to trust her own memories. Knowing the most important things to her could've faded from her mind, or that her favorite memories could very well have never been real in the first place, and that had been a rather lonely existence as well. But the way Tianzi was looking at her, warm, deep, like she could see into her soul, stirred something inside of Anya she couldn't recall having felt in a rather long time.

It was an abrupt, sudden, reckless movement. Tianzi leaned in and kissed the girl sitting next to her. It wasn't what she had planned, but in that moment, it seemed like there hadn't been anything else to do but kiss. She hadn't realized how badly she had wanted to until they were and heart ached for more, as well as her body.

Anya's normally rather stoic expression changed when the kiss broke, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Is this what you want?" Anya asked, no judgement, no harshness in her voice, just pure curiosity and openness. Tianzi looked deep into her pink eyes and daringly placed her hand on Anya's right breast, swollen, rounded, and perfectly shaped cupped in her hand

"Yes, I want this." Tianzi said surely, feeling as sure as she had been when she ordered them to spare Li Xingke's life when she was but a child.

Anya, initiated it this time, moving in and kissing Tianzi deeply, both of their hands roaming across the other's body. Finger's travelling, experiencing, feeling as if the other might just fade away.

The kiss broke again briefly for Anya's nimble fingers got to work undressing herself. Tianzi watched, finding herself entirely unable to look away from the scene before her as it unfolded. Anya sat on her knees before the white haired girl, naked and ready, half lidded eyes locked onto her.

Tianzi untied the string holding her fine silk robe around her, she let the robe drop off of her shoulders and pool around her, catching the light. Anya leant forward and grabbed the bottom of Tianzi's nightgown, holding it delicately in her fingers. Anya pulled it up slowly and Tianzi lifted her arms to oblige.

Tianzi's heart was beating so loud, so hard and a puddle of her slick wetness was gathering on the pure ivory bed sheets adorning her overly large four-poster bed. Tianzi lied back against the bed, head resting on her pillows, Anya crawled forward on all fours until she was over her. Anya leaned down to kiss Tianzi deeply before moving on. Anya drug her tongue down the length of Tianzi's body.

"Mmmm" Tianzi moaned, heat fluttering and building up between her hips. It felt so good, so good. Anya teased, dipping lower and lower only to move back up. It was frustrating and exhilarating, and just what Tianzi needed to forget everything.

She just wanted Anya to go completely down, to brush her tongue over what needed it the most. Anya ran the tips of her nails ever so lightly down the side of Tianzi's body, from her shoulders down to her waist, hips, and upper thighs. Sending a cascade of goosebumps running down the length of her body.

"Oh!" Tianzi was vocal when something felt good, vocal when something felt bad, it was how she had always been. Anya, on the other hand, hid her emotions behind herself.

"Do you want this?" Anya asked again softly, voice sweeter and gentler than Tianzi knew the girl could speak. It only made her want the pink haired girl more.

"Yes. So much." With that, Anya simultaneously ran her tongue over Tianzi's swollen clit and thrusted a finger into her pussy, pumping in and out slowly. Sparks of pleasure flooded through Tianzi's body.

Tianzi had touched herself before and even she and Kaguya had experimented a few times, but never with such sure hands, never with such wanton desperation. Tianzi wrapped her legs gently around the back Anya's neck, pulling her even closer. Anya took the hint and moved faster. She trailed circles around Tianzi's clit with her tongue and gradually added two more fingers into her pussy.

In that moment, if someone had asked her, it wouldn't have been likely that Tianzi would be able to recall the name of Odysseus Eu Britannia, the man she would be married to and sharing her bed with less than 24 hours later.

All Tianzi would be able to say was that Anya's tongue was gunpowder and her fingers, dynamite. Explosions of mass sensation erupted all over her body and she could feeling herself moving steadily closer and closer towards the peak.

Tianzi traced a finger over her own sensitive nipple, squeezing it lightly in between her thumb and forefinger. Anya drug her tongue solidly across the white haired girl's clit and began sucking. Tianzi arched her back in surprise and pleasure and sharply exhaled. Tianzi tangled a hand in Anya's hair, light pink and so soft. She looked down at the girl, at the sight before her. Anya was eating her out, thrusting her fingers, and staring deeply into Tianzi's eyes.

There was so much movement, so much happening, Tianzi felt so full and so happy. And suddenly, it all became too much.

Tianzi was coming, her body shook and her pussy tightened around Anya's fingers, still moving within her, riding out the pleasure. Tianzi trembled and then began to still, Anya's fingers slowed with her until they had both ceased to move and the only sound in the room was both of their panting breaths and a bird, maybe even the same one as earlier, in the distance singing happily and carelessly.

Anya climbed up on her knees and slowly removed her fingers from Tianzi's pussy with a squelching sound. Without any hesitation she brought her fingers up to her lips, sucking them clean.

The action sent another wave of heat through Tianzi, but she wasn't ready to go again, not yet at least. The white haired just beckoned Anya closer.

"Stay with me?" Tianzi asked, touching the pads of her fingertips to Anya's. Anya froze for a moment.

"Just for tonight?" Tianzi added, she knew that as soon as light touched the city, she would no longer be her own, she would belong to the first prince of Britannia. But until then…

"I can stay until dawn." Anya said with a nod. Tianzi graced her with another smile, so genuine and raw she almost wanted to look away, but instead, she just pulled the girl closer to her and in each other's arms they fell into a light, but ultimately restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hey, guys! Thank you for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed this one. It's a little different that what I normally do. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
